The Amount of Kill
The Amount of Kill is a case featured in Criminal Case as third case of the game and the third case of the Adventuring The World (Season 1). Belongs to Cambridge in district England. Plot Tasha and the Player return from Manchester and head straight for Liverpool at the opening of the new zoo that has a special attraction: famous. A lot of famous people will visit the zoo for an undetermined reason, but Paolla knows that as there will be people known worldwide, it's a good time for Z to attack. Arriving at the zoo, they are greeted by the owner, Thiago Pinnes, who guides them through the place. Everyone hears a scream and rushes toward the venue, and sees a corpse lying on the floor with a poker card tucked around his neck. Looking closely, Thiago recognizes the body, it's Ursula Bones, an employee who ran the economy of the zoo. One more case begins. Starting the investigation, we found that Natasha, the owner of the ice cream store for the case, Without Stewardship, was actually a secret agent who was getting information about cases in England. We know she had an interest in the victim, since she had secret files inside her office. We know Benjamin Voux, an arrogant journalist who was in custody for writing fake news about the Player and PACIFIC was introduced. In the course of the case Scarlet Crystal, a famous socialite who came from the Casino, had a heated argument with the victim. It turned out that the victim was stealing money from the zoo to send to Z, so Thiago was trying to stop it. Tasha and the Player have already gathered enough clues to arrest Ursula's killer. They accuse Natasha, the fake ice cream saleswoman who turned out to be a secret agent. In questioning, she said she killed Ursula by superior orders. Calling the secret agency, they do not claim that Natasha was sent to kill Ursula, but was willingly. In court, Marco King had seventied her for 20 years, driving Natasha out of her job as a secret agent for killing Ursula and insubordination. Resuming investigations about Z, they know that it does not involve several people, but two, according to Paolla. As a clue to future investigations, England's local police detect abnormal activity at Oxford. Summary Victim *'Ursula Bones' (Found with a poker card around his neck) Murder Weapon *'Ceramic Card' Killer *'Natasha Lincoln' Suspects thiago_ok.png|Thiago Pinnes natasha_ok.png|Natasha Lincoln scarlet_ok.png|Scarlet Crystal benjamin_ok.png|Benjamin Voux Leonard ok.png|Leonard O'Neill Killer's Profile *The killer plays poker. *The killer fights martial arts. *The killer is right handed. *The killer is a woman. *The killer wears black. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Zoo Courtyard. (Clues: Ursula's body, Card Deck, Security Camera; New Suspect: *Thiago Pinnes) *Examine Deck of Cards. (Attribute: The killer plays poker) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Fight) *Talk to Thiago about the victim. (Attribute: Thiago plays poker; New Crime Scene: Casino) *Investigate Casino. (Clues: VIP Access, Briefcase) *Examine VIP Access. (Result: Face) *Examine face. (Result: New Suspect: Scarlet Crystal) *Return VIP Access to Scarlet. (Attribute: Scarlet plays poker) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Secret Agent Clothes) *Examine Secret Agent Clothes. (Result: New Suspect: Natasha Lincoln) *Talk to Natasha about lying in London. (Attribute: Natasha plays poker) *Autopsy of Ursula's body. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right handed) *Analyze Fight. (02:00:00; Attribute: The killer fights martial arts) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Office. (Clues: Microphone, File Box, Broken Door) *Examine Microphone. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Benjamin Voux; New Suspect: Benjamin Voux) *Talk to Benjamin about being in the victim's office. (Attribute: Benjamin plays poker, is right handed) *Examine File Box. (Result: Secret Files) *Examine Broken Door. (Result: Pin) *Question Thiago about the invasion. (New Crime Scene: Snack Table) *Investigate Snack Table. (Clues: Newspaper, Tablet Locked) *Examine newspaper. (Result: Fake News) *Put Benjamin in custody on disclosure not permitted. *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet Unlocked) *Analyze Secret Files. (10:00:00; Result: Natasha Archives) *Interrogate Natasha about the files at the victim's office. (Attribute: Natasha is right handed, fights martial arts) *Analyze Unlocked Tablet. (05:00:00; Video with the victim) *Ask Scarlet about the discussion with the victim. (Attribute: Scarlet is right handed, fights martial arts) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Poker Table. (Clues: Croupier Stick, Spare Plate) *Examine Croupier Stick. (Result: Name; New Suspect: Leonard O'Neill) *Ask Leonard about the victim. (Attribute: Leonard plays poker, is right handed) *Examine Spare Plate. (Result: Company Reserve) *Examine Company Reserve. (Result: England Journal) *Question Benjamin about the reservation on the victim's desk. (Attribute: Benjamin fights martial arts; New Crime Scene: Secretary) *Investigate Secretary. (Clues: Victim's Glasses, Card Box) *Examine Victim Glasses. (Result: Liquid) *Examine Card Box. (Result: Ceramics) *Analyze Liquid. (14:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a woman) *Analyze Ceramics. (02:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears black) *Take care of the killer now! *Strolling in England (3/6). (No stars) Strolling in England (3/6) *Investigate Poker Table. (Clues: Locked Cell, Thermal Box) *Examine Locked Cell. (Result: Guarantee Rate) *Release Benjamin who was in custody. (Reward: Microphone) *Examine Thermal Box. (Result: Jewels) *Investigate Secretary. (Clues: False Documents) *Analyze Jewelry. (04:00:00; Result: Scarlet Fingerprints) *Deliver jewelry to Scarlet. (Reward: Burguer) *Analyze False Documents. (10:00:00; Result: False Resume) *Warn Thiago that the victim was not an employee. (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star)